The Sorcerer's New Pet
by Lady Coldfyre
Summary: After defeating the mine's boss Link has a fateful encounter with a rather tempting sorcerer. If only he didn't kidnap him! Can Link somehow survive? LxV MC era
1. Personal Plaything?

Enjoy~

**Chapter One**

**_Personal Plaything?_**

Mount Crenel's cavernous walls loomed silent about Hyrule's exhausted hero. After obtaining the fire element from the mine the young hylian emerged slightly burnt and torn looking. Soon after leaving the mines the hylian hero delivered the element to the forgery in hopes of the Picori Blade's restoration. With a heavy sigh, the young boy began the tiring and unadventurous trek back down the mountain.

He sighed, Ezlo was no help either. With an annoyed look up at the babbling talking hat, Link began the winding journey of carefully choosing the path on the slippery slope of the mountain.

"Hey kid!" Link sighed deeply and paused in his descent. "There's no way your going to make it down the mountain before nightfall!"

Link muttered something unintelligible that sounded suspiciously like 'No duh.' Link sighed again before replying. "I plan on camping next to one of the hot springs; it'll give me a warm place to sleep and a chance to get clean."

Seemingly satisfied with this response the bird shaped hat settled himself on the blonde's head and began to doze off.

Finally nearing one of the deeper springs Link happily sighed in relief and plucked Ezlo off of his head and sat him behind a sizable rock to give himself some sort of privacy should the annoying talking hat wake.

Slowly the young hylian removed the burnt and tattered clothing from his thin malnourished frame and laid them atop a rock next to his sword and shield. Sighing happily he slipped into the hot spring and hummed deeply pleased.

Running the water over his sore muscles Link moaned while rubbing his tired legs in small slow circles. Unbeknownst to him his actions were turning on a spying sorcerer.

"Hmm, you know that's very pleasing to the ears."

Letting out a small 'eep' unfitting a hero Link spun around and stared up fearfully at the sorcerer Vaati, glad the water came up to his waist.

"Vaati! What are you doing here?!" Link was slightly panicked, _could Vaati see him?!_

"Well, I noticed my curse on Gleerok broke and I came to investigate. And as I was leaving I came across the little boy playing hero. And what do I find him doing? Fighting monsters, saving maidens, or even helping innocents? No, instead I find him moaning into the night sky like a common whore." Vaati smirked at Link's blush, whom sank into the water a bit further.

Suddenly Vaati broke into a wide grin. "It got me thinking actually, you seemed so very talented at it, and why shouldn't I take this lovely chance and make you my personal little plaything?"

Link's eyes went wide in fear. "W-what?!"

"Oh don't worry little Link, I'll be sure to treat you right." Vaati practically purred at the flushing hero, he leaned forward and tilted his head up. "It's quite well that nothing has yet marred that pretty skin of yours."

Link's blush doubled, realizing Vaati could see him in the steamy waters.

"How fortunate for me that no one knows exactly where you are right now." Link's eyes widened before remembering Ezlo. "Ah yes, the green cap; I hope you don't mind, but he's just a bit of stone now. So he won't be able to tell anyone anything at all." He flashed Link a charming smile.

Link's eyes took on a defeated look before he lowered his head sadly.

"Now that's a good boy." Suddenly Vaati's lips crushed into his own and two arms snaked around him. Then he knew no more as he vanished into blackness.

I like comments~ .


	2. Have you no Modesty?

Wee, chapter two!~ Enjoy!

Chapter Two

_Have you no modesty?_

"Has he awakened yet?" Vaati kept his back turned to the faceless and soulless servant.

"No master, he has not. However his apparel has been laid out for him. It should be to your liking master." With a bow the servant backed out of the room.

Letting out a pleased hum Vaati walked towards the room he planned on keeping Link and their activities in.

Suddenly a loud scream resounded from Link's room, Vaati quickly rushed towards the room slightly worried. Bursting through the door Vaati was greeted with a horrified Link standing before a mirror.

The drone servants had dressed Link in a pair of frilly green boy shorts and a complimenting green tank top as Vaati had no plans for any foreplay that day. _Though those boy shorts left nothing to imagination... _

Mastering himself quickly Vaati put on a smirk at Link's obvious distress and waltzed into the room.

Battle sharpened ears heard his approach and Link let out an eep before vainly trying to cover himself.

Vaati nearly cooed, his new pet was appearing to be both pleasing to the gaze and amusing. "Relax pet, I haven't the time to play today. After all that's why my servants dressed you so modestly today."

Link's eyes widened horrified. "Modest? This is your _modest_?!"

"Oh pet, sex-toys don't have much need of clothing, surely you must know that?" Vaati wrapped his arms about the smaller hylian. Link eeped and began mentally bracing himself for the worst.

"Master everything is in order. Will you be leaving now?"

With a sigh Vaati's arms dropped away from the now confused Link, and turned away. "Yes, I shall." He began to walk away from the faceless servant before pausing and looking over his shoulder. "My pet may leave his room and do as he pleases, except of course, leave. Make sure he is ready for me when I return." With that the sorcerer vanished down the hall.

Link's eyes widened, do as he _pleases_? As in he wasn't being kept under lock and key?

The faceless servant bowed. "Will you be requiring anything, sir?" Link paused and briefly wondered how something without a face spoke. But then shrugged it off quickly and blamed it on magic.

"Where's my gear?" Link desired nothing more than to escape and hide somewhere from the life Vaati chose for him.

"The master has your belongings in his bed chamber. Only he has the key. You may ask him about it when he returns." The servant bowed again.

Link grimaced. '_Oh yes I'm sure after he molests me we can have a friendly discussion about my escape plans too_.'

"No I won't be needing anything else." Choosing to appear as though he had accepted the situation Link sighed.

The servant paused as though studying him. "Very well, your dinner will be brought to you in the evening." With another bow the servant left.

After making sure the servant was gone, Link slipped out of the room and began to wander the halls. After all, Vaati did say he could do whatever he pleased as long as it didn't involve his departure.

Finally coming across a large ornate window Link eagerly looked outside in hopes of discovering his location. He gasped and gaped at the scene.

"Either I'm dreaming or this place is hovering in the sky!" Link gawped at the endless blue skies before him.

"I can assure you of neither thing. The Wind Palace as our master calls it rests on top of clouds high in the sky. He built it so he may rest out of the range of any danger. As not many can easily transverse the skies without aid." Link turned to gap at the servant beside him.

"Vaati is strong enough to do that?! Then why is he even after the light force?"

The servant turned towards Link. "He chose to use it as a method to find a suitable mate. He seems to have chosen. Now come, your dinner is ready." The servant walked off Link trailing after him confused.

~~~~*****~~~~

Link sat hopelessly staring at the faceless being that appeared to be assigned to him. "Um, excuse me, um, wait what was your name again?"

"I have none." Link blinked.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Link sat baffled, how did Vaati tell them apart if they had no names?

"Do not apologize, it holds no meaning." Link appeared saddened. The servant suddenly became alert. "What is it that has upset you sir?

Link blinked. "Nothing."

"But certainly it must be something you were upset, that cannot be allowed." Link blinked, not _allowed_? He frowned, why was this one so much more _emotional_ than the others?

He paused. "Well, it just seems sad to me that you do not have a name." The servant looked lost for a solution.

Face suddenly brightening Link beamed. "I'll just call you Zuzu!"

"Zu...zu?"

"Yeah! Zuzu! So I can call you something, like a name! After all you seem different than the others, so you should have a name!" Link smiled.

"I am different because I was charged with the care and happiness of the master's mate." The servant seemed to just...perk up. "I was given emotion so I may judge how happy the master's mate is. I can only assume that must be you."

Link frowned. "But how could I possibly be his mate when we're both male and when he brought me here against my will?"

Zuzu paused as if considering something important. "I have never understood the master...but he did mention that he was ensuring your safety here and making sure that no one could possibly take you away from here."

"O-oh, I see..." A feel of defeat washed over Link.

"You are upset?" He slumped over a bit. "This is twice! And in such short time!"

Link reached over trying to soothe the upset Zuzu. "Oh don't be upset Zuzu! It's not your fault. I'm just worried for my all my friends that's all..."

"Worried? But the master isn't doing anything to harm them! He is only making sure they cannot remember anything about you, so no one searches." Zuzu was frantic, _worry_? The master's mate isn't supposed to _worry_ about _anything_!

"He's not hurting them?" Link's eyes widened before he frowned. This didn't fit the description of the frightening power hungry Vaati he thought he was fighting before.

"Zuzu, when is Vaati returning?" Zuzu perked up, now _that_ sort of question seemed like an improvement, maybe Link was warming up to the idea?

"Tomorrow morning." Link frowned, what was he going to _do_ until Vaati got back?

Link suddenly perked up, if they were suspended at mountain level what would the sunset look like without any obstacles in its path?

Without thinking much of it Link dragged a confused Zuzu along behind him to the window he found earlier.

He smiled, he was right! It was absolutely lovely. He hummed contently at the beautiful sunset sky, lost in its colors and hues.

Zuzu seemed confused at such a behavior, he had studied at quite a length about the hylians, but he had aimed nearly all his studies on the females not the males, how was he to know Master Vaati preferred men?!

"Isn't it pretty Zuzu?" Link smiled brightly.

Zuzu paused, the question seeming odd to him, though he had lived his entire life in the palace; he had never given much thought to a sunset. "Yes, it is...quite lovely."

-So, I know some of you hate OC's but you'll be glad to know that Zuzu will have an amazing part that almost seems to fit in beautifully with my idea. Also, I was told Zuzu is everyone's favorite so far. Well, according to my editors. XD Gotta love Scott and Corey.~


	3. Silly Zuzu, Dresses go in Closets!

Chapter Three~

Chapter Three

_Silly Zuzu, Dresses go in Closets_!

Very much eager to return to his wind palace Vaati hummed gently as he looked down upon his gift. He was very much aware it would be some time before the little hylian boy would come to trust him, and most likely hated him for kidnapping him from everything he knew. But Vaati was certain his beautiful pet would come to love him, just over...time. How much time, he knew not.

Sighing gently, Vaati pondered if he shouldn't have tried a different approach. But really, he was very much caught up in the moment, and really couldn't think straight when he found both a naked and moaning Link. It had driven him wild!

Alright, so maybe kidnapping a young blonde child and telling him he was going to be your personal sex toy wasn't exactly smart, but he had gifts! That'd make up for it...right?

Deciding he couldn't delay it any longer, he teleported home and braced himself for whatever Link could possibly throw at him.

Choruses of, 'Master!', 'The Master has returned!' and 'Welcome' reached the now severely distraught Zuzu's ears. After scanning the room several times hoping Link would suddenly jump out of some hidden corner, he began to hear the approaching footsteps of his master, and began to frantically search the room for any hint of where the impulsive blonde might have gone.

'I've lost him already, and its not even breakfast!' Suddenly the door of the chamber opened and he bowed quickly in response. Vaati tensed, where was his pet?

Zuzu quickly bowed lower before a spark of ingenuity hit him. 'The window! Of course, _only Link_ would form an attachment to such a thing. Really, at least females develop attachments to pretty things, like gems. But _windows_? Who forms attachments to windows?'

"Master, it is very good to see you back." He bowed a bit lower. "I believe Link is gazing at the dawn."

Vaati was inwardly and outwardly pleased, he expected the young hylian to still be in a state of depressed shock or rage, not calmly gazing at the rising sun.

"Take me to him." Zuzu bowed and prayed Link would take to Vaati.

"Of course, Master Vaati." He led Vaati to the window Link forcefully dragged him to only yesterday. To his infinite worry Link was sitting on the ledge itself.

The little blonde hylian turned his head. "Zuzu-" He froze, face panicked.

Vaati politely bowed while inwardly smirking, he wondered if the little hylian noticed he was wearing the exact shade of his hair.

Link suspiciously watched the sorcerer playact a gentleman. His eyes followed the sorcerer's red ones as he straightened up. He frowned, why was he being so nice?

Vaati smiled brightly, silently starting a silent war between the two. Link merely snorted, he was unimpressed by the sorcerer's flashy charm.

Vaati, himself, was surprised. No one had really been able to call him out so easily before! Excitement ran trough him; he'd actually have to _try_ to win Link's affections. His smile only seemed to brighten.

Deciding to play coy, he focused his gaze on the dawn Link had been watching so diligently before. He waved his hand for a dismissal quietly; Link would end up telling him later anyway.

Having no choice in the matter, Zuzu bowed and hoped for the best as he left.

Link tensed and quickly prepared himself to run, though he wasn't sure to what avail. "Why did you send Zuzu away?"

Seeming to ignore the question at hand, Vaati kneeled silently in front of Link and lightly took his left hand in his own. Bending down he lightly grazed his lips over the mark of the gods; the Triforce.

Link sucked in a breath; he had kissed the strange symbol he appeared to have been born with, the Triforce shaped tattoo. He never told anyone that he knew it was the real deal, and that it had protected him his entire life. It had always repelled evil, and Vaati had placed his lips upon it!

Vaati locked his gaze to a now thoroughly confused Link. "I asked him to leave so..." Vaati's voice was soft and gentle, not at all the seemingly insane Vaati who released a horde of monsters. He gently slipped on a golden ring. "I could ask you about this..."

Link stared, a slim golden band curled around his ring finger. At the center sat two perfectly circular gems, one in ruby, the other emerald, held in place by two curled arms. 'Its beautiful, but why?'

A pale hand came up to caress Link's cheek. "It will be both your engagement and wedding ring if you accept it." Link's eyes widened, and continued to stare mystified as Vaati stood. "The dress you'll wear is in your room; also, you'll be pleased to know that your ring has several powerful protection spells that will keep you from harm. Even from me."

The hand came back up once to gently stroke his cheek before drifting away as the sorcerer turned to leave.

Confusion lanced through Link's system. 'He wants to marry me? And he was so gentle...NO! BAD LINK! You're just his toy! That's all! I wonder what the dress is like...gah!' Link huffed, annoyed with his own inner conversation with himself. 'Fine, I'll look at the dress!'

Walking into the room he spotted a frantic Zuzu hovering around a pale green splotch on the bed.

"Zuzu, what's wrong?" Link was worried, was it normal for servants to become frantic so easily? He really didn't think so...

Zuzu spun around, and Link took a few steps forward. "Oh it's terrible! How am I to keep this from wrinkling!?"

Link blinked, once, twice, thrice. "What?"

Zuzu threw his arms up in despair. "The dress! If it were to wrinkle!" His voice cracked. "Just-just no! It mustn't be done! It must be perfect!"

Link giggled, and Zuzu paused mid rant before Link burst into a fit of laughter.

Link pointed still giggling, Zuzu's head followed the pointing hand-to the closet? "He-he, silly Zuzu! Dresses go in closets!"

By the gods above, please tell you see it too! Link and Vaati are a bit...off. Besides Link having Stockholm Syndrome, he's a bit unbalanced, see if you can guess why. Same with Vaati, but he's a teenage sorcerer, all teenage geniuses are a bit mad. :P


	4. Silly Vaati

Chapter Four

_Silly Vaati_

Link did suppose it _was_ a beautiful dress. If _only _everything Vaati bought didn't make him look like some sort of whore! 'Oh alright! It's a bit short, but all of the dresses _I've_ ever seen go down to ankles, not mid thigh damn it!'

Link huffed; Zuzu had wandered off after giving Link Vaati's dinner _invitation_. Link snorted at that thought. 'More like dinner _declaration_.'

Link frowned. "Zuzu mentioned something about him wanting to chat personally with me..." He began fingering the enchanted ring worriedly. 'Zuzu did say it had a protection spell on it...and I don't really think he's capable of lying...'

'So I should be safe...since Vaati said I have to consent the action...' With a scowl Link re-crushed the girlish side of him that seemed to be in love with Vaati.

He huffed, stupid girlish desires! If he hadn't been _checking out_ the sorcerer his best friend _might_ not have been turned to stone!

But no, the usually well behaved part of him chose to find the sorcerer handsome. Continuing the barrage of self insults Link failed to notice the appearance of said mentioned sorcerer.

"I'd apologize for being late, but I doubt you noticed." Vaati flashed a white smile towards the hero, whom immediately huffed his annoyance.

Oh yes, had he forgotten to mention that? He had been waiting an _hour_! AN HOUR!

Link glared at the now somber Vaati. "I was cleaning up the lab and forgot the time..."

Link huffed _again _and looked away inwardly scowling at the girlish part of him that already forgave him for being late.

"I can imagine you want answers." Link jumped startled looking across to see the sorcerer sitting calmly next to him. 'How the hell!? I didn't even hear him move!'

Across from him Vaati sat finger tips pressed together, eyes skyward. Link frowned, could it really be so easy to get answers from this strangely eccentric man?

"You're actually going to tell me?" Vaati nodded eyes dancing in amusement.

"Of course, I doubt Ezlo told you. But I was his apprentice once." Link's eyes widened. "We were also both Minish once." Link's jaw gaped wide. 'Vaati, the beautiful Vaati was a little Minish?'

"Indeed, though I'm actually a half-breed. I never even told Ezlo, or anyone for that matter. Luckily my master was too stupid to see anything, and I was able to steal his wishing cap so I could return to a human size."

Link blinked before tilting his head in confusion. "But how'd you become a Minish?"

Vaati studied him slightly before replying. "I stumbled into a portal, and found myself a fairy-tale creature."

His gaze returned skyward. "I was only a small child at the time, but even then I knew I had to find a way to get to my real form, and be careful about it. By the time I was seventeen I was desperately lonely for a mate. Everyone I had grown up with had found their life partners and I was left desperately searching for one who was not there. So, I stole the cap, and began my search for a mate in my hylian body."

"Personally, I have never minded either sex, as long as they're both beautiful and capable. I don't much like helpless beings. Shortly after my search became increasingly desperate, I heard that the Princess hadn't a chosen partner yet." Vaati paused to study him some more. "But then you just had to jump in the way, and changed my entire opinion on the matter. So I left her stone to watch you."

Link jumped slightly. "Watch me?"

Vaati's eyes twinkled amused. "Yes, I had been stalking you. I rather enjoyed myself, as you appeared to like bathing in secluded areas." Link flushed crimson.

"Y-you watched me?" Vaati bowed his head.

"Of course I did, I had to make sure you weren't sexless. It would be cruel of me if you couldn't fully enjoy our love." Link couldn't look at him. 'He had thought I was...'

"You must forgive me for being suspicious of your shape. But I could think of no other reason for your presence beside a royal." Link looked sadly at the sorcerer.

"We had always been childhood friends..." He trailed off before berating himself for telling his enemy such things.

Vaati looked at him sadly. "I'm sure you hate me for destroying your life so completely. But I beg of you to give me your attention a little longer."

Carefully he touched the gems on the ring. "It was selfish of me to have taken you away from everything you have loved, but I was utterly mesmerized by your beauty and charm."

He lightly took the smaller hand in his. "I find you to be truly beautiful, your graceful, your capable of yourself, you're very bright; everything I desire in my chosen mate."

"You think I'm beautiful?" He hadn't meant to ask, he really hadn't, but he did. He looked away, he couldn't look.

Vaati turned Link's face back to him. "Of course I do." Uncertain blue eyes wavered.

Vaati's eyes softened. "I know you don't want to...but I would like for you to give this life a chance..."

"A chance?" Link leaned in ever-so-slightly. This Vaati... could he...love him?

"Master Vaati!" Zuzu's frantic voice barged into the room, jarring both Link and Vaati.

"Sir, the lab!" Vaati's eyes widened before he rushed out of the room. Link followed, mildly curious and slightly irked by the interruption.

Link stopped at a door he had never seemed to notice before and walked in. Vaati sat rather dejected looking upon a stool watching one of the servants clean a dangerous looking green liquid.

"This is your lab?" Link walked around the expansive room, neatly stepping over stray books, looking at vials, and sniffing strange herbs he had never seen before.

Vaati watched him rather amused, waving away the questioning servants. "You're welcome to spend as much time in here as you'd like."

Link tilted his head to the side gingerly poking at an odd looking vial of liquid. "What is it you do in here?"

"Usually, whatever it was I was paid to do. Mostly potions, as there are some lines I draw." He inclined his head to one of the servants. "Such as my elemental essences, I refuse to do such magic, as they're created by the manipulation of human souls and the pure essence of the elements. It took quite a lot out of me to halfway bring them to their original state."

One of them bowed to Vaati. "They wouldn't let me do it for free though, and I've been storing energy for _weeks_. Only one kept so much of the soul's emotional state, and that's your Zuzu." His red eyes danced in amusement for a moment. "Though I am slightly worried that he doesn't remember anything prior his servitude; but I do believe that might be due to being of the shadow element..."

Link hummed intrigued. "I wonder..." Trailing off Link looked at the sorcerer curiously. "May I ask why you didn't simply present yourself at the palace as an unwed sorcerer?"

Vaati stared at him blankly. "I...never thought of that."

Link stared, and then giggled. "Silly Vaati~"

Ooooo~ Explanation Chapter, hope this wasn't too boring. And thar, I explained the amazing collection of elemental sorcerers. No, none of the others but Zuzu are majorly important.


	5. No Sex for You

Chapter Five so far is Corey's favorite. So I hope you all like it too. It even inspired a quote.

Chapter Five

**_No Sex for You~_**

Several weeks passed with Link spending time with Vaati in his lab. Though there had been several moments when the young sorcerer shooed him out, he would always return there after his long walks about the wind palace.

Vaati himself seemed to be constantly adding space for whatever need arose at the time. There almost seemed like there wasn't anything the sorcerer _couldn't_ do. He took care of everything, and especially Link.

Link no longer concerned himself over his safety, or anything that Vaati might do. He was now well situated and slowly growing ever more loyal to the eccentric young man. Nor did he find any fault with the elementals that would one day leave. He couldn't really imagine life without their constant aid and care. They topped the cake in his new life, everything he wanted, he received.

He frowned as he wandered about the lavish palace. His Grandpa had been a simple man, but he had also believed Link to be wrong. He had only taken care of him due to his parents' deaths. Link sighed, remembering a particularly bad moment where his grandfather had caught him admiring a rather handsome young man.

Link bit his lip. 'Grandpa would rather me die than let myself marry Vaati...but...' He sighed, how could anyone expect him not to fall to Vaati's charms?

Link dreamily sighed; the way he would nibble on his ears was so...he moaned almost silently.

"Thinking of me are you?" Link jumped with a yelp.

"Oh Vaati! I thought you were going to be at the castle?" Link's eyes widened innocently as he cocked his head at the young sorcerer, whom led him by the hand.

"My employers had no need of my services today. So I'll be free for a while, and as such clearly we must be tortured by Zuzu. He still isn't satisfied with anything." He made a face before dragging Link off into a room, where Zuzu waited.

-Earlier in Hyrule Castle-

Zelda sighed rather bored in her bedchamber, today just so happened to be like every other day. In which Zelda would sit somewhere, smile, and look pretty like a princess should. Zelda had to wonder though, is this really all there was to life? She felt, no _knew _that there had to be more than this. It didn't help that she kept having those _dreams_.

That blonde little boy...who fought deadly monsters in terrible and frightening temples, she bit her lip thinking about it. Certainly no one would let a child do such things, and as far as she knew there were no fair haired boys destroying monsters anywhere by royal decree.

She sighed; she didn't understand the visions at all; especially why the boy felt so very familiar. Unknown to Zelda there was another thoroughly confused individual.

Smith just couldn't figure out why there was a fully furnished room with clothes for a young male. But he couldn't deny his existence, as he was clearly standing in it.

He frowned, sitting down on the small bed. He could just _feel_ the name, it was right _there_...but it just wouldn't come. He frowned deeply, trying hard to remember.

Finally he huffed in disappointment and got up preparing to leave for the castle. He had better things to do than worry what might have never been, he had to deliver a sword.

Zelda frowned; the Master Smith had been acting quite strangely. She didn't know why, but she could sense he felt the same way as her.

Determinedly she set out for the sorcerer. Vaati had recently presented himself at the palace as an able sorcerer, and he had proved _more_ than capable. She shivered at the thought; though he was capable, he _was_ a bit off. She couldn't bring herself to like him, as though she could sense that he had some hidden secret.

Her father, the current King of Hyrule had thoughts of making him the Royal Family's personal sorcerer. Such an honor would make him famous throughout the lands, and even capable of marrying any female of his picking. Though he was greatly skilled, he was fairly eccentric and full of odd tendencies.

She opened the door, to an unused room? Looking around suspiciously she eyed the seemingly unused utensils of the sorcerer's craft.

"May I help you?" She gasped and spun on her heel. Instantly her eyes were drawn to the blackened scar under his eye. He gave no inclination that he noticed her stares.

Forcing herself to stare him in the eye she held her head high. "I require a Rememberance Potion."

He stared blankly at her. "I can't help you." He moved around her towards a small stack of books.

"What? Well why not?" Her eyes followed his lavender hair.

He hummed. "Because, it is too expensive for me to do so freely or with abandon, it is quite a time consuming potion." He picked up several books, looking at the covers and frowning at a few.

"But how much could it possibly be? I need to find out who that boy is!" Vaati froze before slowly returning to his books.

Zelda stared curiously, why would a sorcerer care if she was interested in a boy?

"I believe it is well over a hundred thousand rupees, not withstanding the hours I must put into such a potion. Which I do not have the time for." The sorcerer's voice was quiet and soft. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help you."

"Father?" The King of Hyrule turned to gaze at his daughter.

"Yes, Zelda dear?" She sat meekly beside him.

"Do you plan on marrying me off to Vaati?" The King's eyes widened.

"Why Zelda! I wasn't aware that you found him attractive, what with that nasty scar of his!" Zelda's jaw dropped in shocked silence, he frowned slightly. "Though I'd love to pair him with you, I am told that he has been investing in wedding plans of recent."

Suddenly the King's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'm told she is a fair beauty that is very pleasing to the eye."

Zelda smiled weakly at her father's behavior as he chuckled. "Father, how much do Rememberance Potions cost?"

Her father turned thoughtful for a moment. "Why, almost nothing at all! I believe even amateur magicians can easily acquire the materials."

Zelda stiffened, furious. He had lied to her! But why? Or...maybe he wasn't thinking right due to lack of sleep? She frowned; maybe his fiancée was panicking and tiring him out? He _did_ look rather tired. Reluctantly, she accepted the excuse.

-Later-

Link sighed. "Zuzu, I look fine. Calm down, I'm sure Vaati will like it."

Zuzu frantically examined every inch of the beautiful green dress. "But _what if_ he doesn't?!"

Link rolled his eyes with a smile. "Zuzu, _he did_ pick out the dress himself."

Zuzu paused. "That...is true."

"So, why are you spazzing? The weddings ages off. There's plenty of time." Link spoke in vain however; Zuzu had been panicking since the moment he had been told of the arrangement. Link sighed, it seemed there would be no stopping the now constantly frazzled Zuzu to relax and stop dragging them out of bed at all hours. Vaati was losing all patience at being dragged about for _every little_ detail Zuzu had an issue with.

"Nonsense Link! Everything must be perfect!" Link sighed almost wishing he hadn't told Zuzu.

He and Vaati were exhausted! He even fell asleep in his lab! He _loved_ watching Vaati brew, cast, or meditate on spells and potions. Link smiled slightly dreamily thinking of his now fiancé.

"Daydreaming again are we?" Link yipped in response.

"Vaati! You're not supposed to see me! Its bad luck!" He dived behind the bed.

The lavender haired man raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh? Then why is it you just saw fit to show me everything underneath, hmm?" His eyes danced as Link sputtered on the floor.

He crossed over to Link admiring the dress. "Hmm, it could do with some darker shades of greens around the edges...maybe not around the frills...but..." His eyes admired a certain, _bulge_ in the dress. "And maybe a bit looser, unless you want me to jump you before we're married."

Link quite fiercely 'eeped' and covered himself, glaring playfully at the sorcerer before huffing. Vaati's hands chose to roam over his body.

Suddenly Zuzu pulled the lavender hair. "Ow! Zuzu! What the hell?"

Zuzu lifted his head proudly. "You have given me specific orders to protect Link, even if it's from yourself!"

"Your wedding night must be perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Link and Vaati sighed in unison as they listened. "And that's why I have to make sure you two don't have sex!"

Link frowned. "Zuzu, its just sex. It's not like I'm going to get pregnant." Zuzu stared silently before twitching.

"Just sex? JUST SEX?! You're not to have sex! I won't allow it!" Both Link and Vaati watched as Zuzu rampaged about the room, yelling about them having sex.

Link blinked before leaning on Vaati. "It's a good thing we don't have neighbors." Vaati merely laughed.

In case anyone's wondering, I will be often jumping down to Hyrule castle and its inhabitants. They do something spiffy later, in other news, chapter six is almost complete and will be joining up soon. Hope you can wait patiently a few days longer. Hope you continue to enjoy TSNP! Also, would anyone like preview chapters, like I'll post a complete part of the next chapter then make you wait till the rest is done or no? Comment on the idea if you will~


End file.
